The Hybrids - The Ultimate Fanfic
by 2in1
Summary: Follow the hybrids, as they travel through out the multiverse, gathering scrolls to defeat Chaos, before he destroys the multiverse as we know it. Visit different multiverses ranging from worlds from SSB, Doctor Who, Aladdin, Gravity Falls, and much more.
1. Prologue

The Hybrids by **2in1**

 **Prologue**

Was this a dream, or was it something else? I remember falling asleep in my somewhat cozy bed, but now I was standing on top of a building, which I am gonna assume is somewhere in Brooklyn. I knew that this couldn't be a dream, most dreams have this blurry feel to it but this was very crystal clear, kinda like stain proof glass. Then again, dreams are weird, you never know what you will dream about, or how clear will it be. It could be a lovely dream or a haunting nightmare. But this was different, like it was more realistic than a dream should be.

So, where was I? Oh, yeah! I was standing on top of this building, but there was someone also there, looks like he was waiting for someone. He was holding a bag, which look liked it was stuffed with money. He was male, around six feet, very skinny, and looked like he hasn't got any sleep in months. He was wearing a beanie, some very large headphones which covered his ears, a hoodie, skinny jeans, and some weird looking high tops. He looked like he passed Emo101 with all A's.

Out of nowhere, this portal-like thing appeared. There was another guy, wearing more gold than anyone has ever wore in history. He looks like a duechebag, or the kind of guy who will cheat you out of everything. Plus, he looked like he has never gone to the dentist in his life.

I decided to give them both nicknames since i have no idea what their real names are. The emo guy is called Quacker and the somewhat knight in gold shiny armor is called Fiona. Don't look at me like that, I was trying to be creative. Anyways, they started to talk.

"Do you got the money", Fiona said which a sleazy smile.

"Do you got what I need? Is it legit? Remember, if you scam me, I take your life.", Quacker reminded.

Fiona gulped, "Yes, this is legit. Just find these items throughout the multiverse and they should regained your memory after you do some freaky spell. Why do you even care about your memories so much? Like stop worrying about the past and worry about the future, the hybrid prophecy isn't really pretty.".

Did he say Multiverse? This has to be a dream, right?

"You can't have a future if you don't have a past. Plus, it's personal", Quacker said, ignoring what Fiona said about the prophecy.

Then they exchanged items. They both seemed a little worried about the trade, like one might scam the other. I would be worried too...

"...Chaos Emeralds...Book #3...what is all this suppose to mean?", Quacker said.

"You told me to find a way to recover your memories, and so I did. You should go check out the Library and see what you can find out. Just watch out for the Piranhas", Fiona mentioned.

Quacker took a deep breath, "Nice loop hole, and I'll make sure to give it a look", he said.

Fiona went back into the portal but all of a sudden, Quacker turned around and looked at me in shock then just smile, like he notice something funny.

"You might want to pack, your journey will soon begin", Quacker said.

Then I woke up, like when you wake up from a nightmare and you just spring up. I was all sweaty and I kept thinking to myself, was this a dream or was this a vision? What was it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All stories must have a beginning, right?

God, don't you love waking up in the morning, especially when it's your birthday? Well, for me, it wasn't so special.

How silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shelby but my gal pals call me Shelbs. I live with my Aunt Whitney inside an apartment building in Manhattan, New York. I'm one of those people that you might consider to be on drugs since I'm like happy all the time. Am i really? No, I'm just actually happy all the time. I don't know why, I just am. I always think about the positive side of stuff, even if I don't want to. Aunt Whitney says I got it from my dad, if only I knew him.

Anyways, did I mention that today is my birthday? Well, it's my birthday! Plus, it's not just any birthday, it's my sweet 16, the age where you realize that you almost 18 and you will become a grown woman (or man, if you are male). I was hoping this birthday will be different, but it apparently was not.

I did the basic morning things wake up, take a shower, put on a cute outfit, and eat. When I went to the kitchen, I saw a piece of paper lying on the counter. It wasn't something new, there is usually a letter, if she remembers. I picked up the letter and I got the usually message saying:

 _Dear Shelbs,_

 _Sorry but it seems like I have to go to work, especially on your sweet 16. I know I told you that I'll be taking today off, but something very important happened at the office and I had to go. I'm really really sorry, but I'll be late aswell. I know you've been hoping that I'll get the day off for like forever, but without this job, we wouldn't have nice things. I hope you will understand this in the future, but for right now I'm sorry._

 _Have a happy birthday,_

 _Whitney Wilson_

 _P.S. There's some cake in the fridge. It's strawberry, your favorite. Enjoy!_

I was really hoping that she'll be here for my birthday. I mean, it's my sweet 16, and she promised last year. But I won't let this affect my day! I'll probably have a better chance at school

Once I arrived at school, things got better. My gal pals Melissa, Alex, and Ryan (He's only there since Alex is dating him plus he's cool). School went by but something wasn't feeling right. It's like something was stalking me, watching me. I didn't think much of it until I got home cuz when I got there, strange things started to happen.

I went inside and went straight for my room, so I can change out of my clothes, into something comfortable. What I didn't expect wnas that all my clothes was packed next to a book, a note, and something sphere looking thing with a button on it. The note had 5 words, 5 simple words...

 _Push The Button For Safety_

I didn't know what it was suppose to meant it happened. I heard an explosion, so loud my ears started to ring. I heard people say in the background "GO FIND THE GIRL, HURRY, HURRY!". I was scared, freaking out, absolutely terrified, not knowing what that sound was. I didn't know what that note meant into now, so I grabbed the bag and book, push the button, and prayed to whatever is out there that this button will protect me from the unknown noises. As I pushed the button, I teleported to this place, the place that will begin me on the journey of a lifetime.


End file.
